Hurtful Truths
by Meowth2000
Summary: The DigiDestined, being stuck in the Digital World for about three years, get into a fight about love. (YAOI, Jyoushiro)


Hurtful Truths  
By Meowth2000 - krovue@techline.com  
  
----  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did, but I don't. Besides, if I owned Digimon, would I be writing fanfics? Think about it.  
  
Notes: This story is a Yaoi story. You know, boy loves boy. If you don't like Yaoi, don't read. Simple, ain't it? By spamming me about it just shows how stupid you really are. Also, this is in Jyou's point of veiw.  
  
Now, as Lokar would say, "Roll the CRRRRAP!"  
  
----  
  
Three years...  
  
I can't believe it has been three long years...  
  
I stare hopelessly at the water. I wish I was back home. It had been three years since we re-entered the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters. I wonder why I even re-entered it anyway. They obviously did not need me. The only thing I did was watch Mimi, and the only reason I did that was to avoid battles. That was all. I was sick of fighting and I was sick of the Dark Masters.  
  
I close my eyes tightly and I begin to think about my parents and my brother, about how my mom would always embrace me and tell me how proud she was of me, and about how dad and Shin would help me out with my studies. Reopening my eyes, I let out a deep sigh.  
  
I want to be back home.  
  
In the distance I can hear the group discussing about how we should live for now on. I think it wasn't necessary since we must be living by something right now. But the discussion interests me. They are talking about... lovers...  
  
When I hear that word, I think of Koushiro, my best friend. He has been by my side since who-knows-when, but now I want something more from the friendship.... something that hurts me to think about it.  
  
I shake my head, trying to get it out of my head. It won't happen. Never. If Koushiro loves anyone, he loves Mimi. I don't see how the two go together, but since Mimi seems to like him, I guess they would go together. Supposedly.  
  
Oh here I go, thinking about it again. I slap myself on the whist, then I begin to focus my thoughts on the conversation behind me. Soon I begin to realize the conversation has turned into a hurtful fight.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Sora! What's so wrong with being gay?" Taichi yelled out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?! I love you, Taichi! You don't know how much it hurts to see you making out with Yamato behind my back! Behind OUR backs!" Sora replied bitterly.  
  
Mimi decides to join in the 'debate'. "Yeah, Taichi! Care about our feminine feelings, will ya?"  
  
Yamato, sounding very offended, defends Taichi. "Well, if it weren't for your 'feelings', we wouldn't be in this mess and we would be asleep!"  
  
"Why don't we just stop this altogether then? Sora and Mimi, if you don't like Taichi's and Yamato's love then don't yell at them about it. Some of us have things to do and we rather not hear you two complaining about your love lives. You don't hear ours." Koushiro said quietly, yet with an annoyed tone in his voice. He is right. I rather sit in silence then sit listening to this nonsense.  
  
"Right, Koushiro." Yamato says. At least I am not alone on this.  
  
Gomamon waddles towards me. He has been sleeping nearby in a small clearing with the rest of the Digimon. "Jyou, could you tell everyone to shut up? They're waking the other Digimon."  
  
I sigh. "I would've if I could. Yes, I am sick of this bickering too, but I think it's going to end soon."  
  
"It better." Gomamon mutters. He waddles back towards his sleeping spot. "Night, Jyou."  
  
"Night." I reply back quietly, then I focus my attention on the group. Mimi is yelling at Koushiro, and I soon catch what she is saying.  
  
"...and I can't believe how you can take the two gays' side on all of this! Are you gay as well? Sheesh, me and Sora can't get a break, can we? And besides, who would be gay to you, you little nosy twirp!" As I hear her words, I can feel my temper rise.   
  
That's it. I had it.  
  
I get up and stomp up to the others. I stop right in front of Mimi and Sora and I cross my arms as I start yelling. "Hey, listen you two! I am sick and tired of all of your complaining about how Taichi and Yamato love each other! Okay, so maybe you two love them. So what?! Who cares anymore?! I sure don't! Hey, you might think life is unfair because of it, but guess what? Do you think being stuck in the Digital World is fair?! I sure don't! Don't yell at Koushiro about it! He did nothing! Let him choose who he loves or not! And besides, who would love you two, yelling at people like that! Give us a break! Sheesh." I close my eyes and walk past everyone. I sit down quietly in my original spot, not wanting to hear anymore of this.  
  
Silence passed for a few minutes, then Sora spoke up in a quiet voice.  
  
"I am sorry everyone... it's my fault. Jyou's right. I guess I should just let everyone be..."  
  
"Me too..." I hear Mimi say.  
  
I hear footsteps walking away, and I turn my head. Mimi and Sora are leaving. They are probably going someplace to talk quietly. Deep inside, I feel guilty for yelling at them like that. They probably just wanted someone to love, that's all. I feel the same way.  
  
----  
  
A few hours have passed. Well, I don't know how long exactly, but I am assuming at least that much. Everyone is sleeping, or at least I think. I am still awake, though leaning against the tree, looking at the pond in the distance. I can't sleep. My mind is too busy thinking. Thinking about many different things, though I can't put a finger on any of them.  
  
I begin to hear footsteps. Slightly frightened, I turn my head to see if it is anything that might kill me. Fortunately it isn't, but it makes my heart run. It is Koushiro.  
  
He sits beside me quietly. "Hi, Jyou." He smiles a bit. "That was very brave of you to tell everyone off like that. If you didn't do it, the fight would've probably lasted all night."  
  
"Thanks.." I reply back, returning the smile.  
  
Koushiro looks down at his fingers. "I wonder why Sora and Mimi even yelled at Yamato and Taichi like that. I knew them for being the understanding bunch.. well, Sora, at least."  
  
I shrug a bit. "I don't know. Maybe they're on puberty or something."  
  
"That's understandable, espessionly the possibility of having PMS. But I usually do something else to release my.. stress.." He blushes a bit.  
  
I immediately get what he does, and I begin to blush as well. "Me too..."  
  
Koushiro smiles wider. "Really? Heh heh.. I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't interested in someone..." He blushes deeper.  
  
"Me neither..." I begin to feel my cheeks grow hot.  
  
A sly grin forms on the younger boy's face. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"I sure do hope so!" I smile in hope.  
  
"I don't know how else to do this, so..."   
  
I am immediately pinned by Koushiro. He lays his body on top of me and he presses his lips passionately against mine. At first I was surprised from it, then I begin to kiss him back. His tongue slips into my mouth and tangles with mine. I close my eyes as my hands run down his body. This is all I ever dreamed of, right here. Now I don't feel so alone. Now I have someone who loves me back. I want this to last forever.  
  
Much to my dismay, Koushiro pulls from me. He sits on top of me, his eyes filled with love.  
  
"So... how was it?" He gave a shy smile.  
  
I gave him a sly smile right back. "I like it. Can I have some more?"  
  
Koushiro stoops down to my embrace and kisses me deeply. I kiss him right back as we embrace our love throughout the night.  
  
----  
  
I open my eyes to the bright light that shined over us. I run my hands all over my body. It has clothes on it, which was good. I smile to myself as I look at the wonderful boy beside me. He is asleep in my arms.  
  
I look over to see Tentomon and Gomamon looking at me. Gomamon is giving me odd looks, while I can't tell any expression on Tentomon's face.  
  
"I don't get it, Jyou." Gomamon said.  
  
"Get what?" I said, puzzled.  
  
"You two... together... kissing." He makes a face.  
  
"My Koushiro is way too young to be making babies!" Tentomon said fearfully.  
  
I rub my forehead. "No.. we are not making... babies. Why do you say such?"  
  
Tentomon shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"But how are we sure you weren't?" Gomamon came closer to me.  
  
I changed the subject quickly. "Hey Gomamon, why don't you get us and the group some fish?"  
  
"Sure!" Gomamon said, liking this subject better. "I'll get right to it!" He waddled off to the water. Tentomon followed him.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Koushiro stirred in my arms and woke up.  
  
"Hey lover..." He said quietly.  
  
"Hi.. love." I smile. "Want to join Gomamon and Tentomon in fishing? They might need your help, you know."  
  
"Sure." He smiles right back and gets up. I get up after him and we join our Digimon at the pond.  
  
-End-  



End file.
